


【胖远】不加糖（十九）

by janey_paraosa



Category: Table Tennis RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21584569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janey_paraosa/pseuds/janey_paraosa
Summary: 希望这次不被block
Kudos: 2





	【胖远】不加糖（十九）

马龙坐在二楼露台，红酒杯摆在手边小圆桌上。夜风清爽。  
他在想事情。  
一整个二楼起居室到阳台都没开灯，马龙觉得黑暗能让他保持专注和敏锐，这习惯由来已久。  
应该是已经过零点了——马龙这么想着，没去check手机时间，抿了口酒，听见楼下玄关处“咔哒”一声。  
门被打开又被关上的声音。  
有人脚步轻缓地上楼，似乎特别怕吵醒谁，走得跟猫似的，然而越小心就越容易翻车，在楼梯拐角处撞上了前几天有人送来的玉麒麟摆件，后者发出十分清晰的晃动声。  
“靠…”随之而来的一个单字听不出疼不疼，及时挽救局势的长舒一口气倒是很明显。  
马龙起身摁亮了起居室的壁灯，然后在明亮起来的光线之中，目光精准地捕捉到两只胳膊还托着那只玉麒麟避免它栽倒在地的林高远。  
对方扭着身子看过来，有点惊讶地张了张嘴，姿势委实有点搞笑。  
于是马龙就笑了。边示意他快点把手里那玩意儿扶正，边去旁边的酒柜里又抽了一只杯出来，冲小孩儿晃了晃，“来一杯？”  
林高远走过来，脚步不知为什么有点迟缓，接过杯子后还拿瞄了他一眼，莫名是幅做贼心虚的模样。  
观察力过人如马龙，也没直接点破，默默端详了会儿小孩儿品红酒的侧脸，也不知道是回来跑了还是怎么的，颊上一点微红，整个人看上去心情不错，又带了点怔怔，如此看来应当是——  
“晚上没去闫家？”  
林高远愣了一秒，然后摇了摇头，抬起眼很认真回答他，“跟安哥说过了，有事情就不过去了。”  
“嗯…”马龙转了转手里酒杯，脑袋不知道又在盘算什么，视线往这边稍动了一动，林高远立马警觉起来，杯子往小圆桌上一放，脚底抹油溜之大吉，“龙哥我先去睡了，你也早点睡哈。”  
马龙扬起眉饶有兴致地看着明显怕被自己追问的小孩儿背影，却没料到对方在楼梯处又停下脚步，搭着扶梯侧过身子最后还要跟他皮一下：“毕竟老年人啊龙哥。”  
“龙哥晚安！”  
上楼的声音蹬蹬蹬的像只兔子。  
已经习惯被自己养了几年的小崽子调侃的一组组长失笑，把红酒收回酒柜，捞起开了静音的手机打算也回房睡觉，关灯时，却突然想起几年前的某个晚上。  
类似的情形。类似的，比现在要冷上一些的夜里。

那是他到那时为止的人生中扒拉手指能数出来的迷茫阶段之一。在巴黎，他再次败给了张继科，以极其微小的差距。众人赶着去为王仍是王而庆贺，似乎没有谁在乎他又浪费了一个两年，除了他自己和老秦——秦志戬那么常年波澜不惊的人物，离了席后对着他，半句话都说不出来。  
马龙记得自己是逃一般地回国的。  
当时他已经在这栋小楼里久居。回了国的第二天，细瘦一个孩子顶着个被染了一半黄色的傻不拉几的发型，被李叔从自己房间里领出来，看着紧张，却还是大声地跟他问龙哥好。  
马龙这才想起来，夏末时马琳和闫安前后脚找上门来，却表达了差不多的意思要他帮忙收留同一个人。马琳拜托的事儿他不可能不留心，当时让他稍微吃惊的是闫安——被闫永国日常耳提面命、勒令要跟着他好好学习的闫小少爷看起来认真靠谱，其实骨子里很有些本地青年浪荡懒散的习|气，但那回坐在他面前支支吾吾，一番乱七八糟的陈述后只知道说“高远来一组肯定能帮上忙的”“龙哥求你了”，模样诚恳到似乎快要跪下来。  
彼时的马龙觉着新奇，又想要卖马琳个面子，林高远在帮里年轻一代中也算显眼，于是就答应了。后来他小半个月日日准备去巴黎的事宜，忙乱不堪精神紧张，倒忘了自己楼里已然住进了个小孩儿。  
马龙上下打量了小孩儿一番，没瞧出什么特别，也没什么特别意见，他自己恹恹的，让人下去前只说了句去把头发给我剪正常点儿。没成想几天之后他再见到林高远，对方理了个看着就扎手的板寸，见他神色微愣，又开心又不大敢造次地得意道，龙哥你看我这发型是不是还可以。  
后来他发现林高远做事就是这么麻溜，而且认真，吩咐下去的事情，说要执行到100%绝对不会给他90%。不过小孩儿多乖多认真，马龙听听也就忘了，毕竟回国后他自己一地鸡毛要处理，焦头烂额。  
那年十一月底，一组搭线了很久的买家被樊振东带人截了胡，那孩子年龄比林高远还小，野心却合着逼人的青春意气汹涌而来，迫使他不得不睁眼面对自己的落败，和颓唐。  
马龙久违地一个人喝了酒。坐在二楼的露台上，没开灯，红酒白酒瓶摆了一小桌混着喝，意识却越来越清醒，像是要在脑壁上敲打出什么冷冰的回声。他比过往的某些时刻更加浓重地怀疑自己，脑子里迅速地计算继续失败的可能和放弃的成本，然后他听见楼梯处传来什么轻微的响动。  
紧接着是更响的“扑通”一声。  
后来他才知道，那是林高远鬼鬼祟祟下楼梯，过于紧张一脚踩空。  
马龙开了灯，眯着眼往楼梯处看过去，看见跪坐在地上还没来得及爬起来、身后背着挺大一背包、满脸写着慌张的少年。  
少年努力撑着自己从地上起来了，非常尴尬地跟他打招呼，“龙，龙哥…还没睡啊。”  
马龙的心情突然好了一点，仿佛这时候发生的这件小插曲很有趣，打断了他对于很多虚无的思考与抉择，所以他抱着臂好整以暇，声音优哉游哉，“去哪儿？”  
林高远因为一秒钟被看穿而呛了下，他在实话实说和随口扯个谎之间没能摇摆上五秒钟，就因为根本想不到什么好借口而放弃了，“我…我换个地方住，在这里老打扰龙哥也，也不大好。”  
“…还有退组报告，我写了一半了，明天就能写完。”  
马龙扬了扬眉，“理由？”  
站在楼梯口的林高远，握着自己大背包的带子，抬起头看了他一眼。  
“他们都说巴黎这次龙哥该赢的，但就是，就是因为那个…”  
小孩儿顿了一顿，也不知道是在给自己做心理建设还是怎样，隔了会儿才牙一咬心一横：“就是因为我命不好，我住进来之后你就…”  
后半段还是没说出口，尾音散在空气里，仿佛刻意给人留出遐想余地。  
——但其实不是。  
是很容易被补全的一句话。我住进来之后你就不大顺利，巴黎一趟惨败而归，面上无光，看戏的又要说马龙假太子就是比不得张继科，如果我不在这儿，搞不好你就会……  
小孩儿微低着头，咬着下唇，手无意识地攥紧背包袋子，让人感觉下一秒就要转头逃窜出去，只是强撑着站在这里。然而他等待许久，没听到马龙的回应，有些困惑地抬头看去，只见对方面色比刚刚还要凌厉一点，捉到他视线，挑了一挑眉。  
“说完了？”  
林高远呆呆的，“啊？哦说完了…”  
马龙笑了一下，从酒柜取了个浅口杯给他倒酒，手腕轻轻一挑，“我在你们眼里，原来这么废物的么。”  
林高远有点懵了。  
他花了很多秒才意识到自己似乎是说错了话，当下急的要解释，但不知道该怎么说，“不不是…”  
比他高上一点的一组组长走过来，酒杯递给他，说话的声音不重，但却一字一顿清晰有力：“坐不稳是运气差，赢不了怨别人命不好，不是废物是什么？”  
林高远抬眼，看清马龙的眸中暗影交错，那里面日复一日的平静无波背后，是名为“不甘心”的，灼烧的焰火。  
“高远。”  
十几分钟前马龙想过失败，想过放弃，想过退缩，但现在他看着面前这个孩子，仿佛看到少年时的自己。就这么停下的话，他对独自默默忍受了许多的马龙，对经历过这么多也咬牙撑过来的马龙，对不达到那个目标就不想死心的马龙，给不出交代。  
“如果真有命好命不好，或者运气好坏之说，那就和它斗一斗。”  
他扬起嘴角，伸出手，揉了揉小孩儿的脖颈。  
“我没那么弱，不一定输。”  
“你也是。”

林高远昨晚往床上一倒还是意识清醒的不行，翻来覆去快把床拱出个洞来，好歹是在天亮之前睡着了。  
这一睡也不安稳，做了一堆乱七八糟的梦，一会儿是小时候追在樊振东后头要跟着去机场，一会儿是站在闫家家里给不知道谁庆生，一会儿是模模糊糊的也说不上在哪里，樊振东握着他手腕扣着他脑袋，在亲他。  
睡醒的林高远抱着被子回忆了下梦里的内容，发现跟打了柔光一样细节全都看不清楚，再尝试去回忆昨晚真实发生过的那一幕，发现居然比梦里的还要空白——他的脑子大概是在那一刻当机到冒烟了，除了唇上异样的触感之外，其他所有的感知全部被原地清零。  
你妈的，为什么。  
满心懊悔的人在床上打滚。  
滚了一会儿又想起来——樊振东亲我了？樊振东亲我了！…然，然后呢？  
林高远皱着一张脸努力想了想，脑中灵光乍现记忆重塑的那一刻刷地从床上坐起来，有点不敢相信地敲了敲自己的脑袋。  
如果没记错的话——  
然后他就跑了。  
是的。被觊觎了这么多年的对象嘬了一口，他当下懵得像跟木头也就算了，一被放开就头脑发昏脚步虚浮磕磕绊绊捡起一旁的手机和外套扭头往外冲，拿出田径的架势在空无一人的大马路上跑出两条街的距离，才反应过来自己刚刚在干嘛……  
很好。不错。非常棒。  
樊振东一定觉得他精神有点问题。要么就是连打个啵的经验都没有的初哥。无论是哪种都听上去不太让人愉快呢。  
不过退一万步讲，关于樊振东到底是哪根筋不对了主动过来亲他这件事，昨晚林高远翻滚了好几个小时也没琢磨明白。总不会是俱乐部当时的灯光打的太好看小樊爷被他的美色诱惑一个把持不住吧？应当也不是小樊爷隐约猜到了他看着手机那么久不抬头的原因所以想帮他分散下注意力吧？反正总归不可能是什么小樊爷暗恋他多年终于情难自禁的小说桥段…  
唉，樊振东的心，海底的针。真难猜啊。  
他在床上心情复杂地又滚了一个来回，一眼瞥见床头柜上的闹钟，被快临近中午的时间吓了一跳。在一组这几年他一向规律早起，鲜少有这么放纵的时候，于是赶紧把想不通的情情爱爱抛在脑后，跳下床洗漱一番，拎着手机出了房间。  
起居室里没人，马龙不在。  
林高远松了口气，又想起昨晚他龙哥看他时锐利而不说破的目光，虽然马龙应该没那么厉害这都能猜到，但他总觉得有点心虚。  
李叔从一楼上来，跟他说午饭已经做好了。林高远不大好意思地应了，边下楼边拿手机确认了下日程。今天一天都没什么要紧事儿，确切来说是这两三天都没有，关于南湾港口的投标，上周马龙又拉了两位背景深厚的大佬进来背书，进展比想象中还要顺利；王楚钦那边，因为已经成功帮一组和张本搭上线，初步拿到了想要的采购资源，开始忙的脚不沾地时不时发微信来抱怨两句这帮区域商真nm贼；至于张本…  
他点开邮箱看了眼，确实没有新邮件。  
离双方确认合作意向已经过去半个月了，对方一点儿消息也没传来，隐蔽性也做的极好，仿佛一滴水失踪在茫茫大海，让人多少有点怀疑他们是不是被耍了。  
不过马龙之前做事倒总爱说，要耐心，看机会。  
林高远想着这事儿上他们确实可以耐心一些，毕竟对方这个消息源从一开始就没在他们的布局里，有没有看起来影响都不大。他盘算着晚上可以过去石门公馆溜一趟，顺道看一眼王曼昱，将将有这么个想法，那姑娘就跟能隔空读心似的打了电话过来。  
“嗯？”林高远咽下嘴巴里的果汁，“怎么了？”  
“高远哥没打扰你吧？你是不是在吃饭啊？”  
“嗯对啊。”  
对方好像极高兴似的，“吃的什么啊？”  
林高远有些迷茫，“…就，粤菜，烧鹅腊味什么的…不是你问这个干嘛，要来蹭饭？”  
王曼昱在那边嗯嗯了两声，又反应过来，“嗨呀才不是，没事儿我就日常关心关心你，对了，你最近不是喉咙不舒服么，你可以多吃点那个什么…那个，秋梨膏，还有呃，呃薏米，红豆薏米…”  
“你等会儿，”林高远放下筷子，觉得这通电话有稍许怪异，“鳗鱼你什么时候变这么贤惠，喉咙疼该吃什么都记得？”  
对面：“……”  
“还有啊，我两周没见你了，你是怎么知道的我喉咙不舒服？”  
对面：“……”  
沉默，沉默是今日的迷离通话。  
最后王曼昱听起来像是急中生智，对着电话这边一顿那我听你说话声音不就听出来了你平常声音不是这样的对吧高远哥好好照顾自己哈拜拜之类的输出，然后干脆利落地挂断了。  
林高远：……？  
莫名其妙的。  
晚上去趟石门公馆还是有必要，但看王曼昱就不必了，这家伙在电话里听起来生龙活虎精神十足，比他这种时不时还要为情所困走神一下的状态好太多了。  
他低头喝了两口汤，听见刚放下的手机传来简短的一声提示音。  
是新邮件的声音。

“  
你们那边有人  
在联系M组的水谷君

好像是叫  
Fan？

From  
Harimoto Tomokazu  
”


End file.
